<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealous of Romeo!? by KeysOfGold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882320">Jealous of Romeo!?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeysOfGold/pseuds/KeysOfGold'>KeysOfGold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytail Rarepairs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Chendy, Crying, F/F, Fanon, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Love Letters, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeysOfGold/pseuds/KeysOfGold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chelia is in love with her best friend but she dating Romeo. Chelia just want her best friend to love her back</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charle | Carla &amp; Wendy Marvell, Chelia Blendy &amp; Lamia Scale Guild, Chelia Blendy &amp; Sherry Blendy, Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytail Rarepairs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2220711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealous of Romeo!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to a story of my favorite ship. So enjoy. Also here’s some tissues</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chelia sat thier as she heard the news. Wendy was dating who. She know they liked each other but she thought she had a chance.</p><p>Flashback</p><p>Chelia was going to do it. She held the letter in her and breathes a few times. “Cousin is that a love letter” said Sherry. Chelia turned her head at the sound. “Yes it is” Chelia said happy “Who it for” Sherry said taking the pink card out of her hand.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Wendy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m in love with you. The way you smile,the way you speak. I love the way you fight for your guild. I love how your brave. I love that your nice and giving. It meant a lot that day you said we could be friends. I know that you probably don’t love me back but I love you. Your the best friend that I could ever ask for.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                       From Chelia</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wow I didn’t know you could write like that.”</em>
</p><p>Chelia blushes like Ezra hair as her cousin read the note.</p><p>“Give that back” Chelia said trying to grab the note.</p><p>”Fine” Sherry said</p><p>Chelia got up and walked away giving her cousin a look. Chelia went to find the train. The note was in her bag. Today was the today. She walked on the train and was so happy </p><p>Once Chelia got their she skip all the way to Wendy house. She knocked then knocked again. </p><p>“Chelia what are you doing here” Carla said</p><p>”Hi,Carla” Chelia smiled,”Do you know where Wendy is.”</p><p>”at the cafe on a” but the cat was cut off. </p><p>“Thank Carla” Chelia said. </p><p>Chelia went to the cafe. It was a tiny place but it always smelled like warmth and peppermint. Once she got their she look around for the blueberry. That when she saw Wendy and Romeo kissing </p><p>Flackback ends</p><p> </p><p>Chelia sat there trying not to cry. Her heart hurt do much.</p><p>“Earth to Chelia Earth to” Wendy said waving her hand </p><p>“oh sorry, I spaced out” Chelia chuckled.</p><p>Romeo sat there holding Wendy hand. Why was it him. Why could he kiss her, why could he hold her and why could she love him back.</p><p> </p><p>That when a tear fell. One single tear. “Chelia are u ok” Wendy said. That when Chelia tip the not out of her bag and slam it on the table running away. </p><p>Wendy stood up to run after her but Romeo stopped her. “Wendy let her be” Romeo said grabbing her hand. Wendy nods and sits back down.</p><p>Chelia runs and runs. She didn’t know where she is but her heart is to broken to care. She wish she was Romeo. That that could never happen.</p><p> </p><p>Wendy walked home alone after that scene. Why was her friend sad. Was she jealous and what was this note anyways. Wendy slowly opens the note and starts to read it.</p><p>After she was done she started crying. Chelia loved her but she didn’t feel the same way. “I’m so sorry Chelia” she screamed cry. Wendy wiped her tears and placed the note under her bed.</p><p> </p><p>Chelia woke up the next morning with tear on her face. The sun to her was brighter then ever. Chelia tug at the grass in sadness. Love was hard. Chelia didn’t move she was to broken to get up. To sad to speak. In pain of being single. Chelia lay down in the grass and tear began to flow like the waterfall.</p><p>The end</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed that sadness</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>